Querido Diario
by Kalily
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Hopeakaarme. Fay no puede leer o escribir japonés. Por otro lado, los tros no pueden leer o escribir Celesián. Ésto es, a veces, una ventaja. Implicado KuroFay unilateral.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son de Clamp y el fanfic, de hecho, tampoco lo es, sino de Hopeakaarme, y su título original es "Dear Diary" y como supongo que habréis deducido por el título lo he traducido del inglés al español.**

**Que lo disfrutéis. **

* * *

Fay no podía escribir japonés.

Esto era dolorosamente obvio, en realidad, viendo como no podía leerlo tampoco. Las habilidades de interpretación de Mokona, tristemente, no se extendían al nivel de escritura del mundo, así que estaba bastante solo con su extraño alfabeto mientras los otros podían encontrar al menos algún tipo de sentido a las variantes de kanji que encontraban en los diferentes mundos. Esto era algunas veces un problema, pero Fay decidió ignorarlo lo mejor que podía, y los otros parecían también bastante felices de leerle cualquier cosa escrita que necesitara entender.

Después de Yama, la situación no había cambiado mucho. Ahora podía hablar y entender un poco de japonés básico – aprendía rápido, y Kurogane era, cuando paraba de chillar un momento, un muy buen profesor – pero allí a penas había habido tiempo para leer o escribir, estando en mitad del campo de batalla la mayoría del tiempo que estaban despiertos. Así que, aunque él ahora podía, efectivamente, comunicarse con Kurogane a un nivel básico incluso sin la presencia de Mokona – algo bastante útil, considerando como parecían siempre acabar juntos cuando el grupo se separaba por alguna razón- pero todavía no podía entender los más simples garabatos que los otros leían fluidamente.

Eso no significaba que fuese estúpido, desde luego. Hablaba varias lenguas – incluyendo, hasta cierto límite japonés – y sabía muy bien que era casi tan inteligente como lo fueron ellos sin cruzar el nivel de un genio. (Tenía que preguntarle a Kurogane. El ninja probablemente habría dicho que estaba al lado de un genio loco, pero que era un inútil.) Todavía, a veces, le hacía sentirse levemente inferior a los otros cuanto tenía que pedir a los niños leer aquella revista o este signo a su siempre querida mami.

Había también un lado bueno de eso, sin embargo. Como él no podía leer o escribir japonés, los otros no tenían ni idea de su alfabeto, tampoco. Incluso Mokona había admitido su derrota ante su escritura, lo cual significaba que no podía leer nada que él escribiese a pesar de ser muy capaz de entender su lengua.

Para alguien como Fay, esto era una cosa muy, muy buena. Significaba que tenía intimidad, si no de palabra, al menos de escritura.

Sus ocasionales mentiras de estar escribiendo un libro no tenían realmente mucho de mentira. Había comenzado a tener un diario muy pronto en su viaje. Poniéndolo al día constantemente en cada mundo al que iban, siempre dependiendo en la cantidad de eventos registrados en su tiempo libre, había creado un diario bastante detallado de sus aventuras. Esto serviría, esperaba, de entretenimiento a alguien después – asumiendo que alguna vez aprendería como traducirlo en un formato legible para los otros, claro. Él no tenía intención de regresar a Celes, y ningún mundo de los que había visitado usaba lejanamente su alfabeto nativo, así que las posibilidades de que alguien que entrase corriendo pudiese leer lo eran más bien escasas.

Había otro tipo de viaje, sin embargo, no uno sobre sus viajes y aventuras las cuales habría enseñado a cualquiera interesado y capaz de leerlo, sino uno sobre sus propios pensamientos, planes y emociones. Eso era algo que jamás podría enseñar a nadie – y por esto, su propia lengua y alfabeto eran una bendición, así nadie podía leerlo incluso si ponían sus manos encima.

Si alguien alguna vez lo entendía, sería un desastre. Especialmente si ese alguien daba la casualidad de ser Kurogane.

El ninja ya sabía más sobre él que los niños, incluso si pudiera evitarle - ¡condenado hombre que siempre estaba observando! No quería que Kurogane supiese nada más, ni una palabra de las que había escrito en el bonito cuaderno, los graves contenidos estaban en serio desacuerdo con la dulce cubierta. Si alguna vez el otro hombre conseguía leerlo, lo sabría. Conocería todo sobre Fay, su pasado, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que le habría hecho a él…

Eso simplemente no podía suceder. Ni ahora. Ni nunca.

Las partes sobre su pasado se habían ido convirtiendo en más y más escasas últimamente, aunque la mayor parte ya la había escrito – la parte que podía ser escrita, en todo caso. Había algunas cosas que era demasiado doloroso incluso reconocerlas, encerradas con seguridad dentro de su mente, en un lugar en el que no podían escapar, tampoco en escritura ni en palabras habladas mientras lo pudiera evitar. En lugar de sobre sus recuerdos – estando éstos en viejas pesadillas escritas tras despertarse con un silencioso grito o solo una interesante y pequeña imagen que algún objeto le había recordado – ahora estaba escribiendo sobre las cosas que pensaba, sentía y se preguntaba. Cosas como porque Kurogane no le había matado ya por ser tan molesto y porque él era tan fastidioso con el ninja. Si sería mejor para él simplemente morir y dejar a los otros en paz por fin.

Si los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kurogane eran verdaderos o simplemente lujuria y frustración mezclada con un acogedor cariño.

Desde los primeros días de su viaje había prestado especial atención al ninja. Las acciones del hombre de negro fueron grabadas en su diario incluso más cuidadosamente que las suyas propias, así como había ignorado su propia vida a favor de la de Kurogane. Su atención y los sentimientos que la causaban – curiosidad, al principio, y respeto por la aún fogosa lealtad, y al final un cariño genuino – ocuparon la mayoría de sus pensamientos despertados, así como las páginas de su diario secreto. Kurogane era, sencillamente, el centro de su mundo, cosa que no habría admitido ante nadie.

La verdad estaba allí, sin embargo, deslumbrándole desde las páginas que había llenado, señalando su interés – no, más bien su obsesión – por el otro hombre. Desde sí mismo, no podía esconderlo; registraba cada mirada de reojo, cada sueño oh-tan-dulce, cada momento que mordía sus labios para guardarse el nombre que se derramaba por sus labios durante un momento robado de 'tiempo muerto'. Estaba ahí, no podía negarlo, y él sabía que si Kurogane lo encontraba el ninja podía no volver a mirarle o no separarse nunca más de su lado.

Ambas opciones le asustaban.

Él continuaba, sin embargo, escribiendo cada día primero las experiencias compartidas del grupo y luego sus propias cosas privadas, nunca dejándose ni una simple cosa que tuviese sustancia para él. Cada día temía que Kurogane encontrase y leyese sus pensamientos, esto era relevado por el recuerdo de que el ninja no podía leer ni entender una sola palabra de las que había escrito. No importaba que, a pesar de sus preguntas intrusivas y bastante exactas, Kurogane no hubiese invadido su intimidad de ese modo.

Todavía, incluso bastante a menudo, se encontraba a sí mismo luchando contra la urgencia de lanzar su bonito cuaderno al fuego más cercano y verlo siendo quemado en diminutos pedazos negros y crujientes, incapaz de revelar alguna vez sus secretos a nadie. Después de todo, a diferencia de palabras habladas, las escritas permanecían.

Y, si en algún momento, Ashura-ou tenía en sus manos ese cuaderno…

Todavía, no había destruido lo que había escrito. No había parado de escribir, tampoco. No había forma en la que hubiera podido hacerlo; tenía que escribir, tenía que marcar cada pensamiento, sentimiento, mirada y lágrima.

Si no dejaba salir a las palabras, se volvería loco. Y si no las mantenía en lugar seguro, cada uno de ellos…

Y si no tenía esas palabras¿qué haría cuando el viaje hubiera acabado?


End file.
